Neytiri : Before & After
by MissMartianFan99
Summary: A story of Neytiri and her sister before the shooting at Grace's school
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write this story as I love AVATAR the movie (by James Cameron)**

**Sorry if it isn't good, but this is my first story on here :)**

**All characters and the film go to James Cameron! (par the ones I make up)**

**Story setting : Neytiri is younger. Sylwanin is alive. It is before the shooting**

* * *

Whilst dawn broke over Pandora, a variety of creatures awoke from their slumber. Viper Wolf howls could be heard from a mile away. Birds flew out of trees and flocked over the waterfalls.

Neytiri awoke, adjusting to the light of the sunrise. She squinted, a little drowsy, and stretched her arms up above her head. Before she could climb out of her hammock, Sylwanin jumped onto Neytiri from the branch above. "Ah!" Neytiri shouted, shoving her sister off of her body. "I got you 'eve!" Sylwanin laughed at her sister's reaction. Neytiri felt her face fill with anger. Sylwanin's smile soon faded and patted her younger sibling on the shoulder. Neytiri soon forgot about her anger and started to giggle. The girls sat there for a few minutes, just laughing about the event that had just happened. Even though Sylwanin and Neytiri annoyed each other sometimes, it was out of love. They respected and adored each other more than anything in the world.

Neytiri and Sylwanin chased each other down the spiral of kelutrel, leaping from branch to branch, laughing as they went. The sisters got to the breakfast gathering to see their clan gathered around the fire. It was a poor excuse of a fire, spitting pieces of ash as it gasped for life. This clearly showed it had been unattended over night. Still, that did not mean the girls couldn't eat. They decided for a light breakfast of fruit and seeds. They walked over to Mo'at and Eytukan. "Oel ngati kameie, sempul, sa'nok" Sylwanin said, bringing her fingers from her forehead over in a circular motion towards her parents. Neytiri then repeated what her sister had just done and sat beside her mother.

By the end of breakfast, Mo'at thanked the clan for joining them and said a prayer to Ewya. Neytiri and her sister where itching to leave. They were all for morning prayers, however, practicing their hunting skills was also important.

Sylwanin grabbed her bow from the weapon room and threw it over her shoulder. "I am coming today Sylwanin" Neytiri demanded, looking at all of the spears and daggers hung on the wall. "No, you are too young and not ready yet. This is dangerous work 'eve" Sylwanin replied, checking her instruments were good for hunting. Neytiri frowned and her ears flattened against her head. She walked over to her sister and banged her hand on the table. Sylwanin looked up in shock and stood up straight, so she was as tall as possible, making Neytiri smaller than herself. "It is not fair sister! I am only a few years apart from you!" Neytiri started to raise her voice. Sylwanin sighed and picked up her arrows. She gave one of her smiles to Neytiri. Her smiles were comforting and trustworthy. Neytiri grunted and turned away, though she knew inside she could not contain her own smile any longer.

Neytiri turned and smiled back. "Ok then sister, you can join me and my hunt. But I will not be out for too long. Mother wants me to hunt with T'sutey instead, as he will be the next leader and I the next Tsahik."

The girls set off to hunt.

* * *

What did you think? Please review, and again, im new to this : )


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! sorry for not updating. Was confused but now, I kind of get fanfic uploading. Its a tricky thing to get the hang of but im sure as i write more, i will find it easier ;)

* * *

Sylwanin and Neytiri came to a stream that trailed through the forest, splashing against small rocks that lay in the water. The sun shimmered off of the stream and created a crystal like appearance to the water. Sylwanin bent down and noticed some Hexapede hoof prints in the mud. She touched them for a few seconds and put a minuet amount of it to her lips. This was a trick that hunters did often. It helped to see if the tracks were old or had just been laid. If the mud or dirt was dry, the tracks were old. If the mud was slightly wet and tasted vaguely of other substances the creature may have stepped on, the tracks were fresh. These were fresh. Sylwanin jumped up onto her feet and sniffed the air.

Neytiri watched her sister attentively, always wondering what her sibling was thinking about. Like what maneuver would be best to kill the creature? Maybe how she would kill it. Neytiri always admired Sylwanin's courage and logic. Neytiri was in mid thought when Sylwanin crouched down behind a shrub. She pulled her sister down and shushed her. "What is it?" Neytiri asked eagerly. "A Hexapede?" Sylwanin put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Be quiet, skxawng! You will give us away!"

Neytiri pulled her hand away and crawled in closer to the bush, just so she would have more cover. Sylwanin pulled her dagger from her waist band. Neytiri was confused. Why would she be getting out her dagger when an arrow would be an easy and obvious choice to shoot the beast? Neytiri looked over her sister's shoulder, but still could not see what the dagger was for. Neytiri managed to grab a hanging vine from a nearby tree and pulled herself onto the nearest and most covered branch. As she peered through the leaves, Neytiri caught a glimpse of what her sister had spotted not so long ago. It was a dreamwalker! "Sylwanin!" Neytiri whispered to her sister, "We must leave now!" Sylwanin didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the figure. And however much Neytiri tried to pull, push or drag her sister away, she would not move. Her body was like a statue. In fact the only thing moving was her stomach, were the slightest of air would escape and enter into her lungs.

Neytiri started to worry but overcame the dangerous feeling (dangerous because nerves can make a hunter lose their way) when she saw the dreamwalker walk off into the other direction. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. Sylwanin blinked a few times before shaking her head. She did not say a word but hurriedly walked off, as if something important in the back of her mind had just popped up in front of her face. Neytiri followed her sister back to the kelutrel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya again! Thanks to billfirmage for reviewing! Glad you liked the whole Sylwanin thing! I like to read reviews so please, keep em coming because they make me write more! And also improve! I'm sorry this chapter isnt as detailed, but i want to take my time as this story should be quite looooooooooooooong. Avatara ROCKS! 0.0 (my avatar face ;)**

* * *

Sylwanin trotted past her parents and ran up the tree. "Are you not going to tell them of the tawtute, tsmuke?" Neytiri asked her, following her sister up the great spiral. "If we tell them, a war is likely to come over us" Sylwanin said, firmly. When they got to one of the branches, Sylwanin told her sister to go and see other people. She wanted to be alone with only T'sutey and his group of hunters. Neytiri tried to follow her sister. "No Neytiri!" She snapped, pushing her sister back. Neytiri had never seen this side of her sister before. It was like an evil spirit had taken control of her older sibling and its poison was coursing through her veins. A tear, like a single jewel, dropped from Neytiri's eye. She turned and walked off.

A few months had passed since the sighting. Sylwanin had not been the same. She hunted frequently and didn't have much time for Neytiri anymore.

Grace Augustine's school was the one place she ever did see her sister. It was a good place to be and the na'vi children felt safe there. They learnt things of the dream walker's world and their cultures. Grace had always tried to convince the children that not all sky people are bad, but Sylwanin had always encouraged the idea they were Ewya's rejects. Neytiri knew her sister would be at the school, so she headed for the shack, in hope of finding her.

"Welcome my ayeveng, please, sit down." Grace said, rubbing off old words that she had been teaching the day prier. Kameya, a young student of the school, came running up to Grace, holding flowers in her hand and an array of colorful shells. "These are for you sa'nok!" She said, grinning widely, so her teeth were showing. Grace carefully took the gifts and patted the young girls head. "Irayo" she replied. Neytiri walked in and smiled at Grace. She then looked around the room and still could see no sign of Sylwanin. Where _was _she?

The day passed quickly and the school closed up for the night. Some of the na'vi children stayed, playing games of hide and seek or tag. Others walked home, ready for the evening meal. Neytiri decided to go deeper into the forest and look around. If she still did not see Sylwanin, she would ask her mother and father. Surely they would know where their daughter was?

Dusk fell over Pandora, whilst Neytiri walked through the forest. She listened to the life around her. How it moved, how it breathed, how everything had meaning. The thought of dream walkers, wanting to get rid of her world upset Neytiri. Who would want to hurt such a magical and peaceful place? She never did think like her sister. Yes they were bad, but Neytiri wanted to agree with Grace, when she said not all sky people are bad. As Neytiri walked, the sound of chatter broke her train of thought. Instinct kicked in and she swung herself onto a branch. She peered over the end and could make out four or five figures maybe? They were standing around a small tree stump. Neytiri moved in closer, pricking her ears up to catch any sound that escaped that area. Finally, when her eyes adjusted to the light of the flora, Neytiri saw T'sutey, Ikäwen, T'xanta and … Sylwanin! What were they doing? Neytiri could make out a few words, hoping they would make sense. "Sky…Sky people… die? Must die?"

They were planning to attack the dream walkers! Neytiri sighed, louder then she wanted and caught the attention of T'xanta. Luckily, Neytiri ducked in time before she could spot her. T'xanta puffed and looked back at the group. After a few more minutes of chatting, the na'vi set off in the direction of home tree. Neytiri then followed, stepping lightly to make sure she wasn't found out. She was becoming more of a skilled huntress by the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for small chapter, but I wanted to move it along. I want to get more into the story and the shooting as that is a big part.**

* * *

Mo'at watched her daughter inventively as she walked in, followed by the other three na'vi. "My 'ite, where have you been? You missed supper." Sylwanin walked over to her mother. "Forgive me mother. Oel ngati kameie." She then grabbed a handful of seeds. Neytiri wandered in soon after, watching T'sutey and his friends. He frowned at Neytiri. He had known she was watching them earlier because, whilst walking home, he had heard rustling and turned to see her face vanish into the bush behind them. He walked over to her and put the end of his bow to her chest. "You! You where watching us! It is no business of yours to know what we are saying!" Neytiri growled and her ears flattened against her head. "Ewya will not bless this action T'sutey! You are going against her will of nature and peace!"

Sylwanin turned to see her sister being threatened by the tall hunter. "T'sutey!" She snarled, flicking her tail widely. He turned around to face Sylwanin. "AH!" he shouted, and ran off to the others. Neytiri looked at her sister. It was the first time she had actually seen her sister in a while. She smiled slightly as Sylwanin walked over. But this was not a greeting of love.

"Neytiri! You are not to know what we talk about!" Sylwanin snarled, her voice carried a dark and angry tone.

"WHY?" Neytiri snapped back.

"Because you are not…"

"What? NOT OLD ENOUGH?!"

Sylwanin stepped back slightly. Neytiri turned from her sister and sobbed quietly. Neytiri was tired of seeing her sister ignore her. It had brought her to a breaking point. Sylwanin put her hand on her sibling's shoulder, causing Neytiri to shiver. It was like the time, so many months ago, when Sylwanin placed her hand on Neytiri's shoulder, after the argument in the hammock. It was a good and happy morning, but was ruined by the dreamwalker.

Neytiri snapped back into reality and turned back to her sister. Sylwanin smiled, tears where welling up in her eyes. "I am sorry 'eve. I do not wish to ignore you, but I have many things on my mind." Neytiri nodded her head and forgave her sister. It wasn't hard to forgive her, as their love was stronger than any hatred.

Mo'at smiled at her daughters. She knew that they had bonded again.


	5. Chapter 5

SO here is another chapter. And sorry if i spell Seze's name wrong. I still cant get it right :""(

* * *

It had been a year since the sighting now. Love had grown stronger in the girls and they had bonded. Neytiri had learnt much and had grown up a lot. Sylwanin had also matured into a fine young huntress.

Neytiri awoke just as normal, stretching, pricking her ears to hear all of the sounds of the forest; taking deep breaths through her nostrils so the smell of breakfast would liven herself up. Sylwanin was still asleep and Neytiri decided for once, that she would play the prank on her, only because her sister always beat her to it.

Carefully, Neytiri crept over to her sister's hammock. She scrunched her body into a ball shape and, using her tail to balance, carefully counted to three. Suddenly, Neytiri jumped onto her sister, laughing as she did so. Sylwanin jumped out of her skin but soon recovered. She laughed at her Neytiri as she pushed her off. "Oh, Neytiri! Shall we go hunting today?" Sylwanin had said, braiding a lose strand of hair. She placed a few colorful beads onto the ends and let it hand by the side of her face. "Yes, I think that will be good." Neytiri replied, fiddling with her own hair. Taking the braids out wasn't hard, it was the putting them back in that was the trouble. The girls chuckled to themselves and hopped out of the hammock.

They wandered down to the breakfast hall and sat down beside their mother and father after greetings. Sylwanin and Neytiri ate at a rapid pace, for they wanted to hunt. It was their favorite activity. That and riding ikrans.

"See you later sempul, sa'nok!" Neytiri called back as she and Sylwanin set off. Mo'at smiled back at them and turned back to her conversation with Eytukan. Sylwanin and Neytiri spotted a Hexapede and before you could say Ewya, an arrow had shot it right in the chest. Sylwanin's jaw dropped and she looked at her sister. "Neytiri, well done my sister!" It had been Neytiri's arrow that struck the beast Neytiri smiled and ran over to the Hexapede.

"Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu eywa salew tirea,tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì."

The girls dragged the beast onto a pa'li and walked back to the kelutrel, happy with their selves.

Later that evening, Neytiri could not sleep. She got up out of bed and had walked out to one of the branches, were a sea of ikrans nested. They were always ready for their rider. Neytiri called to Seze with a short and sweet animal sound. The banshee flew down from her nest and landed before Neytiri. She threw a piece of meat to the ikran and connected her queue to the beast.

Neytiri loved to fly around home tree at night. She could concentrate and calm herself. It was peaceful and Seze didn't mind a bit of exercise either. It was always a happy time. Although, it didn't help that the smell of sky people machinery could be smelt from the sky. Neytiri cut her flight short and returned to bed, for the smell was sometimes too much to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here! I am very excited to be nearing the main point to the story!**

* * *

Neytiri woke the next morning quite early. The smell of oil lingered in her nose. She shook the bad thought away and climbed out of her hammock. Her sister had clearly already gotten up, as her bed was twisted and left untidily. Neytiri watched as her clan awoke from their slumber. She listened to the chatter and laughter that rung from all over the branches.

As Neytiri walked down the kelutrel, she felt different. She felt… un-eased. As if there was something bad going to happen but the fact of the matter was, she didn't know. This worried her even more. Breakfast was short and uneventful. Sylwanin showed up late and apologized to her parents. She sat beside her sister and smiled. Neytiri smiled back but it wasn't a smile that was true. After breakfast, the two sisters went for a walk.

"You were late to breakfast, sister." Neytiri said, sliding her hands gently across the giant leaves that filled the forest with green.

"I was thinking. I was thinking about the sky people." Sylwanin replied, her eyes following the birds that flew overhead. Neytiri frowned.

"Sylwanin! You need to let it go!" She shouted, stopping in her tracks. Sylwanin stopped and turned.

"I cannot Neytiri. They are killing Ewya!" She cried, her eyes filled with fury, like flames. Neytiri stepped back and sighed. She put her hand on her sister shoulder.

"Let us go to Grace. She knows all that is good between us and the sky people. She can guide us."

Sylwanin's face lit up. An idea, a crazy idea, had popped into her head.

"Sorry 'eve. I need to go. I will be at Grace's school later!" Sylwanin shouted, as she ran off in the opposite direction to the school. Neytiri was confused and cocked her head to one side.

When Neytiri got to the school, Grace had already begun lessons.

"Excuse me sa'nok. Oel ngati kameie."

"It is okay Neytiri, please, come in." Grace smiled, gesturing to the other children.

Deeper into the forest, Sylwanin and a group of na'vi, including Ikäwen and T'xanta, were sharpening their daggers, making arrows and carving spears.

"Tawtute zene terkup" (_Sky people must die_) Ikäwen mumbled as he doused the end of a spear in tree sap. Sylwanin frowned.

"Kehe! We only want to warn them!" She replied, lighting the old rags at the end of the spear. As the flint sparks fell, a flame engulfed the tattered cloth. The others breathed out in wonder. Fire was never used for the bioluminescence would guide their way. However, all na'vi were taught to light a flame for food. Shouts and small hoots came from the group of na'vi as they made their way for the machines…

Neytiri was sitting with the other children, reading words from a book that Grace had leant her, when they heard a large BOOM from in the distance. Grace looked up , through the window and saw smoke bellowing from the tree tops. She gasped as shots could be heard from the guns the humans had begun to unleash on the attackers.

The other children, including Neytiri, stood up in awe as they too, heard the shouts and gun fires from humans and na'vi…


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it goes. The death scene. I suggest having a tissue nearby. I almost cried writing Sylwanin's death. But it didnt help to have sad music in the back ground. Irayo all my readers xxxxx**

* * *

Neytiri and Grace exchanged glances. They knew something was very wrong, for the sky people would not attack unless provoked.

"Away, my ayeveng!" Grace shouted, pushing the children back against the wall. The small ones cried and put their heads in their hands for protection, whereas others shouted and whooped, eager to fight against the skypeople.

Grace pushed more of the children out of the back door. She shouted to them, telling them to hurry. Most of them froze in fear of what may come through the opposite door.

Without any warning, the door burst open.

Sylwanin stood in the doorway, painted up in battle colours. The huntress looked to Grace, fear in her eyes.

"It was an accident ma sa'nok!" She shouted, taking the burnt rags from behind her and waving them in Grace's face.

And then, as she turned to Neytiri, a shot was heard from close by. Neytiri looked at her sister. The hope that it was not what she knew. But no matter how much she prayed, it had happened.

Blood began to pour from Sylwanin's stomach, creating its own pattern like the war paint. Sylwanin dropped her bow, letting it crack on the floor. She then followed and her body was limp. She fell to the floor in a puzzle of blood and weak limbs. Neytiri screamed and ran over to her sister. Cupping Sylwanin's damp face in her hands, she shook the body.

"Ma Neytiri. Forgive me. Ewya. Forgive me."

She tried to say one last goodbye, but death had caught up to her and stared her down. Sylwanin coughed violently for a few seconds and then her scrunched face unfolded. Her once cheerful smile had been turned into a cold, lifeless soul. Neytiri gave in. She cried a river of tears, of which washed away parts of the blood that had dripped on Sylwanin's body.

Grace shook her head, but she could not stop forcing the children away from the terrible sight. More and more sky people clambered in and around the building, shooting na'vi and setting a trail of fuel alight around it. More and more na'vi children were falling to the floor, trying to crawl away from the fearsome men.

Grace pulled on Neytiri, shouting at her to leave. This was no use. Neytiri had zoned out.

Why? Why Ewya? Why Sylwanin? Why her own sister? This na'vi had her whole life ahead of her. Eventually, Neytiri stopped her tears and remembered where she was. She and Grace pulled Sylwanin out of the school and through the trees. The gun shots carried on for another hour or so before the humans had gotten tired of slaughtering dozens of innocent na'vi. Many had died that day and lots more were injured.

Neytiri and Grace pulled Sylwanin into the home tree, along with a few other survivors, trailing behind them. Mo'at saw the cold, lifeless body and immediately knew it was her eldest daughter. She cried at the sight and was joined by many other clan members. Eytukan walked forward and put his hand on Sylwanin's face. He wiped away the small spots of blood and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We will honor my 'ite. She will not die in vain."

Tsu'tey walked over to him and looked down at Sylwanin. He held back the tears and stared at Neytiri. She did not say a word but looked back, as if to say he should have been there.

"I will take a group of warriors. We will ride to the damned sky people and shoot them down!" He shouted.

A large group of na'vi whooped and shouted 'YES!' and 'AGREED!'

But Eytukan silenced the crowd. He turned to them and Tsu'tey.

"Go into your bed's! No one will fight anymore tonight! Enough have been murdered!"

The clan went silent and walked off, murmuring. Tsu'tey too walked away, angry that he could not go through with the revenge. Mo'at and Neytiri took the body into an enclosed room. But before Grace could follow, Eytukan stopped her.

"You have done enough. I do not wish to see any Na'viyä near your school again. Leave. Never come back."

Grace was shocked. Though she knew she could not go against the clan leader's wishes. She slowly nodded her head and turned. She daren't look at the children, for she knew their faces would make her cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Im not sure to make this the final chapter or not. If so, perhaps another avatar story? PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! xxx

* * *

The next week was full of mourning for Sylwanin. A great burial took place near one of her favourite spots. Neytiri had looked down at her sister, curled up as if she was asleep. Her bow had been put back into her hand to symbolize her bravery and courage. Other items, such as flowers, necklaces, feathers and beads had been scattered over the corpse. Many of the na'vi attended the funeral; however, many others did not. Mainly because they were distraught with the loss of their own children, they did not get out of their homes for weeks.

Suddenly, Neytiri walked over to the grave and bent down. She took a few of her beads off of her hair and braided them onto a strand of hair that had been left untouched. She then replaced her absent space on her hair with a few beads from Sylwanin's hair. She felt as though it would connect them a little more than just the Tree of Voices.

The service finished and the clan returned home, without a word. Mo'at and Eytukan did not talk to Neytiri or each other that day.

As she was not used to lying around and not doing anything, Neytiri decided to see if her sister was at the tree of voices yet. She knew Sylwanin would not want her bored either.

Neytiri walked through the forest, thinking about memories she had of her sister at a happier time.

They were only a few years of age, Sylwanin had been successful in shooting a bow and arrow and Neytiri had tried. She failed, miserably, but her sister had encouraged her to keep trying. Their father had then played a hunting game with them. It was the first time Neytiri had picked up any sort of weapon. Mo'at had insisted she did not but her father wanted them to be good huntresses.

Without the advice of her sister, Neytiri would have never learnt or trained to hunt.

Neytiri smiled to herself as she saw the tree up ahead. The long, aluminous strands of plant that grew from the tree's trunk down to the floor, drifted and swayed silently in the cool, evening breeze. When Neytiri reached the tree, she stood for a moment. There was a chance that Sylwanin had not yet reached Ewya? Still, she had to try. Neytiri brought her queue to a few strands of the tree. A few of the dainty nerve tendrels started to move as they sensed the tree of souls. They wrapped them selves around the cluster of vines and the connection was made. Neytiri's pupils enlarged slightly and she felt her body inside the tree. Her mind was one with the souls that were entwined into the tree. She listened, for a sign that Sylwanin may have sent to her. She stood for many minutes, just listening and smiling to the voices that could be heard.

Night fell over Pandora and Neytiri was about to leave when she heard a shout. She turned and concentrated. There it was again.

"Sylwanin" she breathed, grabbing the tree strands tightly. Sylwanin's voice could be heard and this made Neytiri happy. She unhooked her queue from the tree and headed home, smiling. Her sister was safe. But the sky people will pay…


End file.
